


Warmth

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Fluff and angst (maybe), Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 但他仍然厌恶寒冷，温暖成了某种荒唐可笑的执念，斯内普过得再不堪、再备受鄙视和憎恨，只要他的皮肤依旧平滑，颜色正常，褶皱处没有裂口，就意味着他过得还不算最坏，他的人生总体还是向上走的。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：卢平×斯内普无差/互攻，时间线混血王子。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

现在斯内普到格里莫广场12号的时候更多了，自屋主死后，这里整月地空无一人，同他那所谓的家一样。他暑假还是住在蜘蛛尾巷的旧宅，但那里冬季叫人无法忍受，不管是对寒冷毫无抵御能力的房子本身，还是在那里有关寒冷的回忆。在他还是个孩子时，托比亚·斯内普常常暴跳如雷，禁止妻子用魔法对空空的火炉或者破毯子动手脚，这不是为了舒适，而是为了享受发号施令的感觉，因为房门外没有任何人会听他的命令。艾琳疲于争吵，往往也就随他去了。他们的儿子是家里最怕冷的人，但他们不知道，因为小西弗勒斯从不抱怨，他只是坐在房间里，轻轻揉搓肢体僵硬的部分捱过夜晚，指望明天有阳光——这顺从带来的片刻清净实在比什么都宝贵。

入学后，斯内普就再也不回家过圣诞了。圣诞节留在城堡的人寥寥无几，他可以独占炉火边的扶手椅和最好的软垫，慢慢烤热面饼或者因为刚出了趟门而变凉的手脚。霍格沃茨是暖和、香喷喷的，寒风被牢牢隔绝在城堡外边。那几年他手脚的冻疮慢慢都好了，从前一进十一月，他就能从自己手脚数出裂口和冻疮，多时不下二十处，一直到三月以后才会渐渐消失。自从得以享受温暖的冬季，他的皮肤似也越来越坚牢，有时他不慎跟冰雪打交道，想着这次食指第二个关节又要裂开口子了，但结果却没有。当他说霍格沃茨令他变得强大时，恐怕也包括这一方面。

这一方面斯内普从不对人提起，太琐碎，不值得特地提及。冻疮要难熬些，痛痒从骨缝里沁出来，抓挠也无法缓解；手上那些小口子倒没什么要紧的，只不过破损的皮肤总是更强烈地存在着，比正常的部分更经常被擦碰，在你无防备的时候突如其来地一刺，例如将手探进温水的时候。斯内普没听说过谁因为冻疮而死，但有时正是这些不要命的东西使你感到卑微：当你看着卢修斯·马尔福，你就知道这是个冬季将手泡进温水里时不会迟疑的人，他也不理解有些人是怎样与这些东西长年累月地共存。

就连邓不利多，他也不认为能对方理解。邓不利多的家族同样是英国巫师界最富有的古老家族之一，要做到这位有史以来最伟大巫师的成就，光有实力和人格魅力可不够。只不过校长已然超越沾姓氏的光的阶段，变成他来给自己的家族添彩了，考虑到这个家族仅存的两名后裔均年过一百，说他给自己的姓氏画上了光辉的句号也十分合适。当然，斯内普不会假定老人这辈子顺风顺水，躺着摘得了无数桂冠，他仅仅是不认为邓不利多曾为这等小事烦心。校长总是努力体贴学生们，包括家境贫寒、过度自尊又过度自卑那些（不，他没说自己，谢谢），他知道人的皮肉在不够温暖时会生冻疮，但知道并不是理解。

理解这个的是黑魔王。黑魔王随机地检视追随者的内心，如果他和善到告诉你自己打算要这么做，那通常意味着你活到头了。所以他看到了，斯内普走进集会大厅，摘掉毛绒手套，分心想着 _真好，我的手不会再生冻疮了_ ，然后抬起头发现黑魔王显露出一丝了然的微笑，那一刻他真正体会到什么叫汗毛倒竖，像被人窥进了最深的隐私。但随即他感到手上疼痛的投射——源自记忆，而且不是他自己的。短短一秒，然后会议开始，而他意识到黑魔王 _理解_ 。他从未想过那人也曾卑微，如今却登上王座，连巫师界最有权势的人也对其俯首。就在那一刻斯内普的一星野望变成燎原的火，他想或许他也可以。

真的很蠢，一个污秽街角走出来的孩子想要不再生冻疮的愿望，也能被包装得金碧辉煌。然而野火燃尽蚊虫缭绕的腐臭草甸后，他未能找到可供开垦的沃土，相反，他失去了踏脚之处，直临万丈深渊。斯内普知道自己活该摔个粉身碎骨，他如此急切地毁掉了自己所能拥有的最好的东西。

但他仍然厌恶寒冷，温暖成了某种荒唐可笑的执念，斯内普过得再不堪、再备受鄙视和憎恨，只要他的皮肤依旧平滑，颜色正常，褶皱处没有裂口，就意味着他过得还不算最坏，他的人生总体还是向上走的。何必呢？他脑中有个嘲讽的声音，很像布莱克（波特一般不这么刻薄，那蠢货主要是蠢头蠢脑）。兜了这么大一个圈子，只是为了一个温暖咒就能解决的问题，连亚瑟和莫莉这么穷的巫师都不会让他们的孩子受冻。

所以，说回最初的话题，他来到了总部。这当然不是所好房子，它又霉又破，即便在莫莉打理过之后，离宜居也有十万八千里。斯内普完全可以让蜘蛛尾巷的旧居变得足够暖和，但格里莫广场12号是那种你一看就知道住户不会挨冻的房子。住这儿能造成什么损失呢？斯内普不会碍着任何人的事，因为谁都有更温暖而且明亮的去处，布莱克属于这里但他死了，再者说他有这个权利，所有社员都有权使用总部。

可你为什么不去霍格沃茨？那个小声音问他，你每年都在霍格沃茨过圣诞，哪怕餐桌上只有一个人欢迎你，而且那是因为邓不利多又老又寂寞，欢迎所有活物。

斯内普对它说：滚回地狱去，你个杂种。

声音消失了，不是因为收到命令，而是斯内普面前出现了更好的东西，好到它愿意安静一小会儿，看看热闹。

是他妈的莱姆斯·卢平。

卢平在客厅沙发上缩成一团，前臂有一大块血迹。斯内普感到一阵恶心，那是卢平最初被咬伤的地方，他知道是因为卢平在社员们面前并没有特地把它遮起来。防御性的伤口，意味着被咬的时候受害人意识清醒。令人作呕但有效的把戏：逼迫对方重回创伤最初发生的时刻。无论那人后来给自己铸就了多么坚固的铁甲，你总能在那个部位找到裂隙，通向一个毫无防备的小孩。

不像芬里尔·格雷伯克的作风，那狼人头子只知道大口撕咬，不会用这种细碎功夫折磨人。也许是他肮脏团体里的某个碰巧有点儿头脑的家伙吧，看起来用的是狗，狼人中很少有人接受过教育，他们制服不了野狼。斯内普打一开始就对卢平的任务抱着彻头彻尾的悲观态度，狼毒药剂目前不可能大规模发放，能接受狼人的巫师太少了，劝说他们脱离团体多半是害了他们。

如此想着，斯内普走向那个男人，推了推对方的肩膀，然后及时躲开一拳加一脚。卢平惊恐地尖叫起来，此前他从没见过对方如此失态，狼人竭尽全力把自己藏进沙发里，仿佛如果他够用力就能从身后找到洞穴。

然后卢平清醒了，收起所有表情，只有略微短促的气息告诉斯内普他的心脏还在狂跳。斯内普注意到狼人头发和身体上沾着泥土和枯草，那些畜生甚至为这场娱乐费心构建了一个情境，也许就是卢平这个轻信得无可救药的家伙亲口告诉他们的。他们嘲笑卢平是因为卢平比他们更悲惨可怜，巫师们过着好日子，他们拥有臭烘烘的彼此，只有这个家伙，除了满口善意一无所有，在哪边都是异类。

但就连那廉价的善意，也不是为斯内普准备的。它曾经可以是，但在卢平失去最后一个老朋友之后，就再也不是了。斯内普不认为卢平真心相信他故意害死布莱克，就连波特也不是，他们恨他仅仅是因为一个他们爱的人死了，所以他们仇视任何亏待过那人的人，因为死者是完美的。一旦布莱克死了，他就不再自私，不再鲁莽，不再头脑简单，他就成了世上最好的人，而所有不这么认为的人，都要为他的死负责。

“斯内普。”卢平冷淡地冲他点点头，站了起来，护着自己受伤胳膊，和仅存的自尊。

他不该开口的，他不该试图对一个沉默地恨着他的人示好，沉默地恨是种有教养的行为，意味着那个人不会找机会用魔杖指着你的脸或者后背，甚至他会与你合作，在你落难时伸出援手。这种行为仅仅是下流而已，极其下流。

“你要在这里过满月夜吗？”斯内普问，卢平停下脚步。

“我跟族群一起过，他们说这个月没有计划。”狼人回答，这意味着他要成为那些畜生尖牙和利爪朝向的目标，最乐观的情况是他们只弄坏卢平的衣服，迫使他在天亮后赤身裸体地寻求遮蔽。

“我可以制作一些狼毒药剂——”

卢平甚至没让他说完，“不要。”

他的意思是，即便卢平不想接受恩惠，这种东西在狼人中也绝对是珍贵的礼物，许多狼人月圆夜咬人仅仅是为了不咬自己。但卢平连听一句话的耐心都没有，斯内普来晚了，害得卢平离职之后，他有过足足两年的时间重建他们之间的什么狗屁友谊之桥。那个时候卢平会接受的，因为他是个无可救药的好人，努力在斯内普和布莱克之间调停。斯内普有过机会，现在他彻底失去机会了，就像他搞砸生命里的每件事。

“那好。”斯内普换了一种做法，他更熟悉的那种，“去跟你的同类们和睦相处吧，如果他们足够努力，你或许马上就能见到自己的老伙计呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

卢平没有反击，只是冷冰冰地盯了他一眼——一种他从没在莱姆斯·卢平身上见到过的冰冷。卢平不是个冰冷的人，以他的经历来说，他温和到了扯淡的地步。看来也就到此为止了，对布莱克的失而复得又复失毁了他，再坚忍的人也有崩溃的时候。一个不再温和的卢平，斯内普想，大概相当于一个和蔼可亲的他吧。

狼人绕过他往楼下走去，斯内普来到会议室时，看到药箱在桌上敞开着，卢平正动作别扭地单手给最新的咬伤上药。如果他持续用药的话，新伤便不会留下疤痕，皮肤上将重现那个历史悠久的旧伤疤。

“有何贵干？”狼人问，声音与平日几乎相同了，那种冰冷只剩一点点残余。坚忍，哼。

“别在意我。”斯内普说，“请。”

他也不知道自己在做什么，不过只需要这样说，卢平就会把他此刻的举动当成一个尚未揭开面纱的嘲笑，就算直到他们中的一人离开它还是没揭晓，那也只是斯内普突然失了兴致。如果你在人群中以恶毒闻名，要完成这种暗示会非常容易。

“别在意我。”卢平鹦鹉学舌，蔑视地笑了笑，“我很快就走，不会打扰你很久的——打扰你享受西里斯的房子。哦，现在是哈利的了，或者按你执意相信的，‘波特的儿子’的房子。”

“你是在暗示，我需要接受波特庇护吗？”

“我没注意到，现在格里莫广场12号属于哈利是什么秘密了吗？”卢平关上药箱，发出哐啷一声，“只要他想，哈利有权从这里驱逐任何人，不光你我，连邓不利多也不例外。但既然他慷慨地不打算这么做，你就好好在这儿享受复仇的甜蜜吧。”

那种憎恨是从血管里迸发出来的，烧得他双手颤抖，两颊滚烫，他怀疑自己的眼睛都烧红了。自然了，波特继承布莱克的遗产，然后他的教子和好友共同继承了他的憎恶。卢平用布莱克的眼睛望着他，说着布莱克会说的话——如果布莱克的幽灵在这儿，当然也会用自己的死来嘲讽他。他像个英雄般死得壮烈又毫无价值，斯内普呢，在他嗤之以鼻的黑暗角落里苟活，寻求温暖。

“我没期待你说出更有智慧的话，卢平，你从来跟他们都是一路的。”斯内普回击，“像你们这样的人注定要光芒万丈、永生不死，除了可鄙的老鼻涕精，还有什么能杀得了你们呢？”

“我不知道啊。”卢平轻轻地说，“愚蠢和鲁莽，你不是一直强调这些么？哦，还有怯懦，因为你在伏地魔身边出生入死，而我们能做的仅仅是叫出他的名字？当然，这完美地解释了为什么没有一个人相信你，不管在事情变得不可挽回之前，还是之后。也许你特别享受这个，在他人恨着你死去时微笑，居高临下地对失败者们说‘早就告诉过你了’——那么你可以在我们所有人的坟前这么说。因为我们都配不上你明智的拯救，我们太过目光短浅，只有你的恶毒、狭隘、偏执能发挥应有的作用。”

这就对了，这才是卢平对他的真实看法。不是什么“谢谢你，西弗勒斯”“我不会忘记他为我调制过狼毒药剂”“我相信邓不利多的判断”，比那些都要简单得多。卢平看不起他，永远不合群的斯内普，受辱时连斯莱特林的人都会窃笑；黑魔法爱好者，沉迷杀戮和伤害；心胸狭窄的不合格教师，将父母双亡的孩子作为宣泄怒气的对象。斯内普甚至为此感到一丝快意：你不知道的能用来恨我的理由还多着呢，想知道你们小团体的头目是怎么死的吗？想知道我还打算在一年内干什么吗？

“还没恭喜你申请职位成功呢，斯内普教授。”

卢平途径斯内普身侧，目不斜视，像越过一个毫无难度纯属多余的障碍物。这就是全部了，他是个狼人，风餐露宿，随时可能死在同类手里；而斯内普，志得意满，左右逢源。他最恨的人都死了，期待多年的工作拿到了，他在圣诞假期可以去世界上任何地方欢庆，而卢平光是公开露面都有被捕的风险。斯内普是没有理由觉得冷的，相较那可悲的狼人，就更没有了。

他将各处的炉火点燃，为自己烹饪的晚饭，布莱克的幽灵在空荡荡的房子里尾随着发出嘲笑。看哪，让你觉得温暖的地方，什么时候出现过第二个活人？

斯内普没有特地在总部等待什么，没什么值得他等的。他给邓不利多那只该死的焦手调制新药，监控德拉科的鲁莽行径，到食死徒们中间待够符合社交礼仪的时间。尽管丈夫入狱、儿子也没有回家，纳西莎还是设法张罗出了像样的圣诞聚会，她看上去既苍白又紧张，和一直狠狠瞪着斯内普的长姐不同，没有刻意跟他搭话，大概是因为斯莱特林院长还活着就表明他正恪尽职责保护那个被宠坏的无知小鬼。

完成这些，斯内普便回到格里莫广场。这里现在整日灯火通明，炉子烧得很旺，活像正有千百个幽灵住着。

圣诞后的第三天上午，斯内普听见了那个动静——重物掉进炉子，停顿，然后是赶在飞路粉失效之前仓皇爬出火焰。接下来就没有了，他在过去察看情况前找出药箱，预期着看到糟糕的场面。在飞路网已被监控的现在冒险使用它，卢平一定是无路可走。

几天前与他恶语相向的狼人就倒在客厅地毯上，浑身赤裸，一些旧报纸和破布被血迹粘在他身上。显然狼人们和他想到一块去了（斯内普为此感到一种冷酷的满意），天亮后卢平就裹着这些东西东躲西藏，寻找可去之处，而凤凰社总部显然是唯一的候选地点。不管卢平擅用了谁家的炉子，他肯定把那里搞得一团糟。

“看看你，就找不到一个能帮忙的活人么？”斯内普轻声说，卢平没有反应，结结实实地昏迷着。

都是皮外伤，把卢平扔在这儿，他过几个小时也能自己爬起来。总部储备的药剂足以让他下周就生龙活虎地继续找死，目前来看卢平对斯内普无意义的仇恨并没有延伸到必要的药物，就像斯内普对波特和布莱克的厌恶也没把他赶出这宅子。如果他出手相助，也只是因为乐于看到卢平变得更不愉快罢了。

斯内普把卢平弄上沙发，剥掉那些可笑的遮蔽物。到处都是咬痕和抓痕，粗略估计足以让一个人再变成狼人五六次，幸而狼化是终身的，所以卢平并没有遭受任何实质上的损失。他已经是狼人，这些伤口治起来也就和人类身上的普通伤口没区别了。斯内普滴白鲜时，狼人哼哼唧唧地苏醒过来，他看了斯内普一眼，又闭上眼睛。

好受吗？斯内普把一片撕裂的皮肤拼回去，对自己憎恨的人欠着还不上的人情？

当他最终完工（白鲜绝对需要补充），卢平咕哝着说：“圣诞快乐。”

“这就是你最精彩的讽刺吗？还没达到上次的三分之一呢。”斯内普回答，收拾好药箱。卢平徒劳地扯过一个软垫试图蔽体，连跟斯内普比他都算瘦骨嶙峋，身上新旧伤痕相互叠加。

“你已经把这个讽刺精彩地完成了。”卢平蔫蔫地说，抱着他的软垫往旁边蠕动，“没有一个正常人会觉得‘圣诞快乐’是讽刺。”

他成功地够到毯子，带着一身药味儿光溜溜地裹着那些东西，合上黑圈深重的双眼，把斯内普丢在现实里。仇恨和攻击性又从他身上消失了，卢平从愤世嫉俗变得满不在乎，斯内普是要补一刀、把他吊起来还是就这么盯着看都无所谓。他的半只脚从毯子里露出来，皮肤很薄，苍白脆弱，趾甲里有泥，斯内普发觉自己正盯着它看。他怀疑自己要疯了，像赶不走的背后灵一样围着个狼人转来转去，想着对方是最后一个。不管他要回忆莉莉踮起脚去拿一本书的模样，还是波特无休止的挑衅和羞辱，与他一样记得的都只剩下卢平了。再没有人知道了，他们被战争切分前的样子，尚未奔向光明与黑暗时的混沌。

卢平在睡梦中将毯子往上又扯了些，只在那个蚕蛹顶端露出脏兮兮的棕灰色的头发。他哆嗦了一阵，开始含混不清地嚷嚷，斯内普着魔般凑过去，想听听对方是否提到了哪个名字。

“妈妈……”那狼人像个小孩儿一样央求，“妈妈，我明天就做……”

斯内普吞咽了一下，发出的声音震耳欲聋。他感到——冷，卢平皮肤泛红干燥，可能是发烧了，那么待会儿他大概会冷的。


	3. Chapter 3

莱姆斯苏醒时觉得很冷。

他认得这种寒冷：不是自皮肤侵入，而是从体内渗出，令他身体发抖、牙关打颤。这并非自然的寒冷，尤其是在他已经裹着毛毯蜷缩在火炉边的情况下，莱姆斯知道自己发烧了。

经过夜间的受伤和天明后赤身裸体的流浪，这恐怕是必然结果。尽管莱姆斯很少生病，他成年以来都过着缺吃少穿的生活，对独自应付各种麻烦相当熟练，发烧不足以令他慌乱。只是疾病总会让人变得脆弱一些，拿着刀斧硬凿开一条通往孩童时期的路。莱姆斯想起某天半夜自己也是如此醒来，额头上敷着毛巾，母亲正擦拭他的手为他降温，他永远都不会知道母亲是怎么发现熟睡的儿子突然发起了高烧。

“你做了父母就明白啦。”霍普·卢平微笑着，如此说。

莱姆斯不由自主地咂咂嘴，似乎能尝到牛奶羹的滋味，浓郁的奶香，柔和的甜。每次生病他都期待能喝到这个，有一次他甚至为此假装咳嗽，但他演技太差，让霍普笑弯了腰。但她还是为儿子做了，摸着儿子的头发教导他不能说谎，那时莱姆斯面颊因为羞愧而滚烫，嘴里因为喝得太急切也滚烫。

曾经他对某些人的意义便是如此，儿子、朋友，单纯直接，不附加“狼人”的定语。这些人无意间为他编织了一个谎言：莱姆斯·卢平真的有可能和其他人一样生活，只要他足够努力去爱，积累起足够的实力，终有一天，他会被城堡之外更宽广的世界接纳，人们将理解他、对他报以温柔。詹姆撞撞他的肩膀让他放心，西里斯眨眨眼吐出善意的玩笑，彼得捧着作业崇拜地盯着他，有那么一阵子，他真的相信。

狼人闭了会儿眼睛，回想起那些时，他的心情越来越平静了。希望与梦想愈发遥不可及，就像跋涉于沙漠时见到的流水和绿地，如果你真正明白那是海市蜃楼，那么它便不会伤到你，甚至你还可以暂停跋涉的脚步，对这自然的奇观啧啧称赞一番。你明白你还要接着走下去，抵达目的地或倒毙在荒野之间。

他已经没有什么可失去的了。如果过去十几年间他能拥有这份坦然，或许还存在改变的机会，也许他跟西里斯能重归类似旧日的亲密，或像个真正的好叔叔那样尽到关爱哈利的责任，然而那时他瞻前顾后，总记着种种错过和做错的事。现在他没得选了，也仅剩下坦然了。

西里斯死后得到了无用的沉冤昭雪，伏地魔的归来被摆到明面上，战争正式打响，莱姆斯还活着，他就得做好自己的分内事。他试着回忆昨晚袭击自己的都有谁，大家都化狼后辨认同类不太容易，不过其中无疑有芬里尔·格雷伯克。他们企图把他赶走，意料中事，格雷伯克作为伏地魔残杀人类的爪牙，对狼人同类倒还留点情面，只要莱姆斯不公然攻击他，便不会有杀身之祸。

除了莱姆斯赶出族群，昨晚的事也是对其他人的警告。几个月间莱姆斯说动了一些狼人，这会儿他们想必都在重新考虑。讨好人类不见得有什么好果子吃，但只要踏出一步，族群中就再无他们容身之处，扪心自问，换成莱姆斯是在狼人中间长大，他都不会选自己这边的。虽然接受了邓不利多的任务，但莱姆斯打心底里不觉得自己在做有用功，邓不利多想引导狼人们离开伏地魔麾下，但他并没有给狼人们提供另一条道路。作为伏地魔的爪牙，总强过丢掉性命。

或许这也是他的工作收效甚微的原因：你要如何说服别人相信一件自己都不相信的事呢？然而在这点上，就算邓不利多的命令也无济于事。

莱姆斯裹紧毯子，他想再睡一会儿，但他的肚子适时地叫了起来，提醒他不能再忽略空气中的气味。有人在厨房做饭，也是某种汤羹，加了奶油，还有鸡肉和蘑菇，莱姆斯痛心地想起大黑狗在莫莉身边转来转去、缠着她讨要未完成的食物的情景。楼下是谁显而易见，斯内普已经屈尊给他处理了伤口，莫非觉得今天份的施恩还不够？

绝大部分皮外伤都已愈合成隐隐发痒的浅红色痕迹，莱姆斯不自觉地抚上其中一处，那些手指留下了难以磨灭的印记，它们将破碎的地方拼合起来，对疼痛施以安抚；体温穿过游魂的低语留在他皮肤上，变成他唯一能感受到的温度。

听见楼梯的吱嘎声时，莱姆斯重新意识到自己眼下一丝不挂。他触手可及的扶手上搭着一件长袍，这是西里斯搬进格里莫广场之后给他买的，莱姆斯只在大家聚会时穿过一两次，又是意料不到的体贴，不知斯内普从哪儿翻出来的。他尽快套上袍子，刚把袍角抖开遮住脚踝，斯内普就现身了，端着个托盘。

热汤香气扑鼻，表面撒着切成碎末的新鲜蔬菜，搭配烤得焦脆的黑麦面包，莱姆斯好奇对方是何时留意过自己的喜好。那人放下食物的动作很小心，像是觉得莱姆斯会把汤碗扣到自己脸上。莱姆斯本就不是擅长疾言厉色的人，他不想接近西弗勒斯·斯内普，西里斯尸骨未寒——不，他连尸骨都没有——便接受一个执着于羞辱他的人的示好，感觉像是背叛；但他也不真想迁怒斯内普，在阻止西里斯和哈利出事上，斯内普已经做了自己的工作，他与深爱詹姆的人之间互相仇恨和不信任是没有办法的事。

“谢谢。”莱姆斯说，盯着汤面，希望斯内普能就此走开，但斯内普没有。

尽管很饿，真看到食物时，莱姆斯却没什么食欲。汤碗烫得很，他漫不经心地轻轻拍打，以期缓解体内深入骨髓的寒冷。他的手已经很热了，但五脏六腑还是冷的，传出一阵阵寒战。

“饭后两小时再吃药效果更好，考虑到你昨晚什么都没吃。”斯内普开了口，他的嗓音比平时低哑些，“体质虚弱会削弱药效。”

莱姆斯又想起那些手指，在他皮肤上来回忙碌着，【看看你，找不到一个活人来帮忙么】。在某些方面，斯内普的确是唯一能帮到他的活人，在化狼的夜晚，尖头叉子、大脚板和虫尾巴的存在就像母亲的抚摸和低语，让他知道自己被爱着、牵挂着，给予他足以抵达明日的勇气，但这些都不是药。莱姆斯想念那些宁静的化狼之夜，神志清醒地蜷缩在办公室桌下，笃定自己不会伤害任何人，也没有人将石块掷向他。如果有学生意外闯入，他甚至可以装成一只狗，让他们摸摸自己。有人月复一月地以此为他减少痛苦，督促他趁热喝下那味道可怕的东西，这其中的意义远超安全问题。

去年他幻想过，西里斯和斯内普被迫握手言和，他们面对着共同的敌人，也许斯内普会再次为他制作狼毒药剂。莱姆斯明白满月夜前后的一周每天熬制这种药剂将占用大量时间精力，但斯内普总是将药剂亲手交给他，尽管那人完全可以打发一个小精灵来给这份讨厌的额外劳动交差。有时他像个十五岁的傻小子一样做起白日梦，相信一会儿自己是特别的。斯内普曾短暂地成为西弗勒斯，莱姆斯想念从西弗勒斯手中接过杯子的时刻，指节擦过他手掌的温度，甚至也许超过药剂本身。

为什么是现在？他想问，所有这些——拼合伤口的温柔手指，挂在身边的长袍，热气腾腾的汤饮……换成是去年、前年，任何一个他还心存希望的时刻，只要有其中一样他都会欣喜若狂。他们之间取得过少许进展，然后西里斯的出现把一切都毁了。莱姆斯不是要为此责备西里斯，而是……只要西里斯和詹姆存在，莱姆斯对于斯内普而言就只会是“布莱克和波特的朋友”，是他们的朋友，就是斯内普的敌人。被斯内普公开身份之后，莱姆斯已经认了，他找回了西里斯，看着对方与教子建立起紧密的纽带，他们与斯内普能置身同一屋檐下而不造成任何伤亡，他可以满足于此，哪怕有一丁点突破都是惊喜。他高兴地期待了一年，得到的是那该死的帷幔。莱姆斯再也不想期待任何事，落空的希望比尖牙和利爪更伤人。

“谢谢，”他回答，“我会记住的。”

纯粹为了给自己找点事做，他拿起一片面包在汤里蘸蘸，塞进嘴里。它们在他麻木的舌头上寡淡无味，面包被牙齿压碎时感觉像沙子和灰，混着本该是汤的泥水。莱姆斯努力地吃掉第一片面包，接着端起汤碗，大口吞咽让他有点恶心，但落进胃里的温度的确有所帮助。叫嚣的寒冷暂时偃旗息鼓，莱姆斯放下还冒着热气的汤碗，随手抹抹嘴，此刻他周围总算空无一人。


End file.
